


La dernière cigarette

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cigarettes, Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Depuis que tu n’as rentré non plus à la maison, il m’est arrivé souvent d’allumer des cigarettes et les laisser brûler, consommer, pour garder l’odeur.Ça me dérange encore, mais l’âcre que ces émettent goûte toi.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	La dernière cigarette

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Une dernière cigarette**

Trois mois. Deux jours.

Je ne sais pas combien des heures. J’ai perdu la notion du temps, tu sais ?

Je sais seulement qu’en a passé trop, ou peut-être trop peu.

Et tu n’es pas là.

Les premiers jours ont été les pires. J’attendais te voir entrer par la porte du salon, d’un ton habituel air ennuyé, en te plaignant pour la ségrégation, comme toujours.

Et je t’ai attendu, pendant quelques temps. Un livre dans la main, en me frottant les tempes et en essayant la concentration nécessaire pour lire, sans jamais la trouver.

En lançant continus coups d’œil à la porte, dont les contours sont restés vides. Jusqu’à j’ai dû me rendre à l’évidence.

Tu n’allais pas arriver. Ni ce jour ni le suivant ni le surlendemain. Et j’ai dû me rendre, et accepter que ce que j’avais vu au Ministère était réal.

Que tu étais vraiment tombé derrière ce voile, qu’il n’était pas un tour de mon imagination.

Que tu m’avais laissé tout seul.

Cependant, même que je me suis rendu, je continue à rester ici, immobile, en attendant quelqu’un qui ne va jamais arriver.

Je passe le doigt distraitement sur la brûlure de cigarette dans le revêtement du canapé.

 _La soie brûle trop facilement_ , je me souviens que ces avaient été tes mots quand tu avais laissé que le mégot tombait par ta main.

Et je me souviens aussi m’être fâché pour ta négligence, tandis que maintenant je suis heureux pour cette brûlure. C’est la marque te ton passage dans cette maison, la marque du fait que tu y as vécu, même en haïssant chaque moment passé ici.

La soie brûle trop facilement, c’est vrai. Je souris pour ton remarque inutile, qui à présent me revient à la mémoire d’une façon violente, sans me laisser en paix. Je respire à pleins poumons l’air encore légèrement vicié par l’odeur de la fumée.

Depuis que tu n’as rentré non plus à la maison, il m’est arrivé souvent d’allumer des cigarettes et les laisser brûler, consommer, pour garder l’odeur.

Ça me dérange encore, mais l’âcre que ces émettent goûte toi.

Ça goûte de tes nuits blanches, ça goûte de tes moments de nervosisme et de ces de mélancolie.

Ça goûte des moments passés ensemble, dans les infinies soirées dans cette maudite maison, qui toutefois pendant un temps a été _notre_.

Je prends le paquet abandonné dans le bureau. Il en reste seulement une. Je soupire et hésite, puis je l’allume.

Je la tiens dans mes mains, en l’observant comme si c’avait une sorte de magie que je ne peux pas comprendre complétement.

Je sens un vide en moi, Sirius, un vide qui brûle à l’instar de la cigarette.

Et je laisse que mon esprit erre, je ferme les yeux et je te vois, j’inhale la fumée âcre et je résiste à l’instinct de tousser, et je t’imagine la tenir dans les mains, la fumer, jusqu’à la fin.

Je lutte pour retenir mes larmes, car j’en ai assez de pleurer.

Tu rirais de moi si tu étais ici, je le sais.

Mais tu _n’es pas ici_ , donc qui s’en soucie ?

Je rouvre les yeux et je regarde les traces circulaires et éphémères de la fumée se propager dans l’air.

Je suis fatigué, Sirius.

Je voudrais m’allonger, fermer les yeux sans penser à les devoir rouvrir, tôt ou tard.

Je rêve d’aller dormir sans avoir envie de le faire. Comme quand tu étais encore ici, comme quand je faisais la guerre au sommeil, car dormir signifiait fermer les yeux et ne pouvoir pas te regarder jusqu’à le matin suivant.

Je rêve tout ça, je le désire, et je sais que aucune des mes envies sera satisfaite.

Car tu n’es pas ici, Sirius. La mort t’a consommé, ainsi que l’oxygène consomme la cigarette dans mes doigts.

La dernière.

En me mordant une lèvre, j’approche la main du revêtement du canapé.

_La soie brûle trop facilement._

Et pour une fois, je dois te donner raison. Même pas le temps d’approcher le mégot et je vois déjà une déchirure dans le tissu. À côté de celui qu’as fait tu, à lui tenir un peu de compagnie.

Les doigts commencent à percevoir la chaleur. Ils brûlent.

Comme le vide dans mon cœur.

Je l’écrase dans le cendrier, violemment, en essayant avec ça d’écraser aussi la mémoire de toi.

Je suis fatigué, Sirius. Sacrément fatigué.

Les cigarettes sont finies, et maintenant je sais que tu ne vas pas retourner.

Je voudrais aller dormir, car j’ai encore envie de faire ça. Car je voudrais fermer les yeux sur tout ce vide _oppressant_.

Je voudrais fermer les yeux sur toi. Mais tu _n’es pas ici_.

La dernière cigarette est finie aussi. Et c’est peut-être le signe que moi aussi, je devrai tourner la page.

Mes doigts retournent à caresser les brûlures dans le canapé, maintenant deux.

Car la soie brûle trop facilement, Sirius. Exactement comme moi.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux non plus les garder ouverts.

Je m’endors, avec le goût de toi qui plane en l’air, pour la dernière fois.

Adieu, Sirius.


End file.
